


Sunset Tradition

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves sunsets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25!

Derek smiles as he watches Stiles run out of the house to the backyard.  He really shouldn’t be surprised.  It’s something that Stiles does on a regular basis.  In the fifteen years they’ve been together, Derek can’t remember many times they aren’t out back watching the sunset.  It’s something that has become a regular part of their day.

 

“Daddy, can I go out back with Dad?” Erica asks.

 

Derek nods at the young girl.  “Of course you can,” he answers.  “I’ll be right out.”  He watches Erica run out to the back.  Stiles sits down on the grass, pulling Erica onto his lap.  Derek smiles at the scene.  After finishing putting the dishes away, he makes his way out to the back.  He sits down behind Stiles, pulling his husband back against him.

 

“About time,” Stiles says.

 

Derek laughs.  “Well, one of us had to clean up the kitchen,” he responds as he kisses the side of Stiles’ neck. 

 

“I love the sky like this.”

 

Derek smiles.  “I know you do.”

 

“And I love that you let me run out like that.”

 

He chuckles.  “I love how excited you get by it.  Besides, you know I’d do anything for you.”

 

Stiles turns his head and smiles at Derek.  “I know.  I love you.”

 

“Love you.”  Derek gives him a quick kiss before they both look back out toward the pinkish sky.

 

**The End**


End file.
